1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a camera having a mechanism for eliminating static electricity generated and charged on a photographic film or a magnetic tape during the feeding of said film or tape, thereby preventing occurrence of photographic fog, noise, malfunction or the like owing to such static electricity.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Under dry circumstances, such as in winter, a photographic film or a magnetic tape used in a camera tends to be dry and, particularly at the time of high-speed and continuous photographing in which the film or the tape is continuously fed by motor driving device or the like, static electricity is generated by friction, so that the film or the tape becomes charged with the static electricity.
Heretofore, various problems have been raised due to the static electricity. For example, a photographic fog may occur because of discharge of the static electricity to the photographic film. In a camera of modern type in which many integrated circuits are utilized, a malfunction may occur due to noise produced at the time of discharging of the static electricity.